La Ultima Esperanza de la Humanidad
by Yura senpai
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, después de la Gran Guerra ninja decide enbarcar a una nueva vida, pero no se imagino encontrarse con alguien que daría un giro inesperado a todo lo que el conocía del mundo y las personas. Ahora deberá pelear para sobrevivir. Pero no lo haría solo, cierta pelinegra influiría mucho en él. ¿Despues de todo esto querrá volver a su vida antigua?
1. El Comienzo del Final

**LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA DE LA HUMANIDAD**

•

•

•

 _Disclaimer: Los Personajes de Naruto y Shingeki no Kyojin no son mios. Yo solo escribo historias sin fines de lucro._

•

•

•

 _-¡Detente! ¡Mi madre aun esta ahi! ¡¡Okaa-san!!!-_ _-¡Eren! ¡Mikasa! Vivan...-_ _-¡¡Okaaaa-san!!-_

 ***gritos***

-Ahhh!-

-Eren..¿Estas bien..?-

-Mi..kasa... Agh..-

-Otra vez has tenido la misma pesadilla ¿verdad?-

-Tks..que haces aqui..deberías estar descansando, mañana será un día largo.- dijo Eren mientras se levantaba y con una mano frotaba levemente sus ojos.

-Lo se..es solo que me preocupe...-

-Nadie te pide que lo hagas, Mikasa, estoy bien...-

-Vale..te dejaré descansar...-

Vió como su "hermana" salia de su habitación donde el ya hacia desansando, o al menos hace algunos minutos.

 _-Se preocuopa de más...mataré a todos esos Titanes..hasta que no quede ninguno...pagarán por todas las vidas que tomaron...-_ pensaba el moreno mientras su puño ejercia presion y su entre ceja estaba fruncida.

Mañana sería el día en el cual, Armin, Mikasa, y él se graduarian de la academia de adiestramiento. Habían pasado por mucho y al fin se enfrentaría con las criaturas que le habian quitado anteriormente a su progenitora.

Tanta era la angustia, adrenalina y deseo de justicia en Eren que no podia conciliar el sueño. Sabía que si se desvelaba causaría una riña con Mikasa el día siguiente. Asi que decidió relajarse.

 **EN LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA.•**

Después de haber tenido la pelea con su hermano mayor, el daño habia sido considerablemente fuerte. Y no solo por lo físico, tambien mentalmente. Aún recordaba como su Aniki se despedía de él clavando sus dos dedos en su frente mientras dibujaba un camino de sangre en su rostro.

Esa pesadilla que lo levantaba todas las noches impidiendo su sueño. El era incapaz de volver a dormir, simplemente no podía.

Ya se había deshecho de Danzō, también ya había acabado la Gran Guerra Ninja. Pero el no podía quedarse en la aldea, asi que deambulaba de un sitio a otro, haciendo misiones para la aldea en los exteriores de esta.

Se levanto. Tomo su gran manto que lo cubría y empezó a caminar. Sabia que algunos Anbus lo estaban vigilando. Pero no le prestó mucha atención. Siguió caminando así el resto de la noche.

 _-Tal vez lo mejor sería alejarme de este entorno de una vez...-_

Pensó, mientras se adentraba a un campo enorme, lo recordaba. Fue donde la guerra se dio inició, aún habían rastros de sangre seca, kunais e incluso shurikens en el suelo. Era un lugar lamentable.

 _-No lo entiendo...-_

Sasuke volteo rápidamente y se topo con una niña, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, estatura muy pequeña, apenas y alcanzaba el metro cincuenta. Vio como unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus orbes.

-¿Quien eres tu?- dijo el último Uchiha poniéndose en guardia. Pero al ver que la pequeña se alarmó decidió calmarse y respirar profundamente.-Descuida, no te haré nada- dijo seriamente.

 _-En verdad no importa quien sea yo... No lo creo..-_ Respondió la niña bajando la mirada mientras ahogaba un quejido.

-¿Por que estas aqui? No es un buen sitio para buscar flores si es esa tu intención- dijo con tono de burla.

 _-¿Y que hay de ti? Planeas huir de tu pasado...Uchiha Sasuke...-_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué?- dijo frunciendo el ceño y sacando su espada. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

 _-Yo se el nombre y la vida de cada uno de las personas en este mundo, es mi deber..-_

-¿Me dirás ahora quien eres tu?-

ella se quedo en silencio, sin ninguna intención en responder.

-no me importa que seas una niña..asi que habla de una vez- dijo acercándose.

 _-He hecho mal mi trabajo aqui...las personas solo pelean entre si, sin piedad alguna arrebatan vidas que no les corresponde...asi como tu estas por hacer conmigo.. ¿Verdad?-_

-Ya me canse..tks..- Dijo alejándose.

 _-Lo se, de todas maneras querias alejarte de todo ¿no es asi..?-_

-¡Ahora si niñata! Dime quien mierda eres-

Sasuke estaba desquiciado, ¿quien era ella? ¿Como es que conocia tanto de el? Tenia muchas dudas asi que si o si la haría hablar.

 _-Te diré todo lo que quieres saber...si me respondes una pregunta...-_ Mencionó la rubia sentándose encima de una roca.

-Tks..de acuerdo...pero que sea rápido-

 _-¿Por qué las personas pelean entre si..?-_

Sasuke se quedo en silencio unos minutos, ¿por que le preguntaría algo como eso? El sabía qué a veces, las personas hacen cosas que nos enojan, ¿no es cierto?... Por eso, en ocasiones nos gustaría vengarnos...como el con la injusticia de su hermano.

-Venganza...-

 _-¿Tú crees? Y después de la venganza ¿Qué sigue? ¿Algo nos asegura que viviremos en paz?-_

-...- No supo que mas responder, parecía que ella estaría leyendo su mente y eso le molestaba.

 _-Lo supuse... Te ayudaré a averiguar que hay detrás de la venganza... Por que tu camino...resien inicia...tu corazón aun no aprendió el sentido y valor de la vida, pero descuida, se que lo hará-_

-De que ha!!-

Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar. Estaba siendo consumido por una esfera de luz, tal como el Kamui, pero esto era diferente, sentía que su cuerpo se desintegraba, hasta que perdió la conciencia.

 ** _~•~ 2 días después ~•~_**

-Oka-san..el esta despertando-

-Mina..no hagas ruido...-

-¿Agh...D-Donde estoy?-

-Veo que ya se levanto-

Sasuke estaba aturdido, ¿Donde se encontraba? No lo sabia, estaba recostado en una pequeña cama, una niña lo estaba observando, estaba confundido, y sentia que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Usted debe ser un oficial de los interiores del muro Sina..disculpe mi humilde morada- dijo una mujer con extraños ropajes según el, vestia un largo vestido y un pañuelo sujetando su cabellera.-Mi hija y yo lo encontramos cuando fuimos por algo de leña al bosque, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-¿Me puede decir donde estoy?- Dijo el azabache al observar que todo se le hacia raro. Esas edificaciones le eran muy raras y distintas a las que el acostumbraba a ver.

-Hai..usted esta en el distrito de Trost...debe haber sido muy duro el viaje ¿verdad?- dijo mientras le ofrecía una taza con algo de agua, esa mujer por un instante le recordó a su madre, mismo color de cabello y ojos, con la piel igual a la de él. Si alguien mas los hubiera visto creería que era una escena familiar. La hija que lo observaba era diferente, pelo marron pero ojos oscuros.

-¿Trost?...no entiendo...de todas maneras gracias por su hospitalidad- dijo Sasuke levantándose y colocándose sus típicas sandalias ninja.

-Uhm..parece que en Sina las personas se visten de una manera diferente..-

-No soy de Sina, creo que ni siquiera soy de este lugar...-

-¿A que se refi-?

La mujer no pudo continuar de hablar ya que se escucharon sonidos de personas gritando, cañones y fuertes pisadas.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- Se alarmó Sasuke, todo le era extraño.

La niña pequeña se dispuso a ver por la ventana, cuando lo hizo, vio a un enorme rostro en esta mirandola.

-No puede ser...¡¡Mina!!- La mamá de la pequeña corrió hacia su hija tomándola entre sus brazos y alejándose de la ventana, sin embargo no pudo evitar ser capturada junto a la pequeña por esta criatura.

Sasuke se dispuso a sacar su katana, concentro chakra y la condenso para que su chidori traspasara por su esta. Pero se dió cuenta de algo que lo aterro. No podia moldear ni condensar chakra. El Titan no espero más y se trago a ambas. Sasuke aún seguia sin entender que estaba pasando.

Una gran criatura con forma humanoide se estaba comiendo a las personas que lo ayudaron. Y él no podía hacer nada.

 **•Hace algunos momentos•**

 _[Recuerdos de Eren del día anterior]_

-Ustedes son la nueva generación, la nueva esperanza de la humanidad, pero solo los 10 mejores podrán elegir a que Legión quieren pertenecer. Las Tropas Estacionarias, que patrullan y mantienen las Murallas alejadas de los titanes y son los primeros en contraatacar contra los titanes si la puerta llega a ser destruida. LaLegión de Reconocimiento, que exploran fuera del territorio humano, en un intento de expansión e investigacion del origen de los Titanes. Por último está laPolicía Militar, los militares de alto rango que sirven como guardia personal delReyy mantienen el orden público dentro de las murallas.- Habló muy fuerte el comandante que los entrenó por todos esos 5 años.

 _-Vale...pues yo seré quien acabe con esos Titanes..-_ pensaba Eren mientras veia a sus compañeros, sabía que ya no eran los mismos crios que antes, ahora si podian contrarrestar a los Titanes y recuperar la gloria de los humanos. Lo que lo habia molestado un poco era el que Mikasa fuera la mejor en su clase.

Sabía que Mikasa desde niña siempre había sido fuerte incluso mas que el, pero tambien le resultaba vergonzoso.

Ya en la pequeña celebración por la noche, Eren se sentia un poco pensativo, todos sus compañeros no querian ver la realidad de su situacion ¿Cuál era? Simple.

Los Titanes los tenian enjaulados, sin poder hacer nada, el no queria quedarse sin hacer nada, ¡Tenia que luchar!

-Eren...¿podemos hablar acerca de tu decisión de unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento?- Se paro Mikasa en frente suyo con su tipica voz neutral y calmada.

-¿Estan aqui para detenerme?-

-¡Te equivocas!- Grito Armin, sentandose al lado suyo. -Yo tambien..me unire a la Legión de Reconocimiento..-

-¡Pero Armin! Eres muy importante! Tienes un alto nivel intelectual ¡Deberias ingresar a la policía militar!- Miro asombrado Eren a su rubio amigo.

-Yo, quiero ser mas útil, se que puedo..-

-Yo tambien me unire a la Legión de reconocimiento...-

-¡Mikasa! ¡Tu eres la mejor de la clase! Tienes que ir a la Policía militar- Grito Eren muy confundido por la decisión de la morena.

-Si tu vas a la Policía Militar, yo tambien lo haré, incluso si sales de las murallas, te seguiré- Dijo con determinación y serenidad.

-no tienes por que...-

-No quiero perder a la unica familia que me queda..- termino de decir Mikasa, bajando la mirada.

-Vale, pues los tres ingresaremos-

 _[Fin de los Recuerdos de Eren]_

-Solo falta un dia y podremos unirnos a cazar Titanes..nee Armin?- Dijo Eren mientras revisaba un cañon de la muralla Trost.

-Hai!- respondió el ojiazul.

-No me dejen atras Eren..-

-¡¿Que?! Tu también te uniste a la Legión de Reconocimiento Connie..- Dijo El ojiverde asombrado por lo que su compañero habia pronunciado.-Pero si insitias en unirte a la policía militar-

-¡Si lo se!..pero...-

-Perece que escucho tus emotivas palabras ayer, Eren..- Dijo una chica pelinegra con dos coletas bajas.

-¡Callate! ¡Esta es mi propia desicion!- Respondió Connie un poco sonrojado.

-¡No seas tan timido! No eres el unico..- dijo un rubio alto apareciendo en la escena.

-Thomas...En serio..- miro Eren aun incrédulo por la desicion de sus amigos.

-Uhm..chicos..pedi un poco de carne de las raciones matutinas de los oficiales- Aparecio la famosa chica papata con una sonrisa excéntrica.

-¡¡¿QUEEE?!!- Todos gritaron al unísono.

-¡Sasha! ¡Acaso quieres terminar muerta!- replico Eren.

-Es verdad que eras estúpida..- Miro Thomas a la chica.

-La estupidez da miedo...- completo Connie.

-Vamos a repartirlo después entre todos...¡La cortaremos y la comeremos con pan!- Dijo Sasha con un hilo de saliva cayendo de sus labios.

-¡Devuelvela!- grito Thomas.

-¡Si!- tambien grito Connie

-La carne es un lujo ahora que hemos perdido tanta tierra - [terreno - Muro María]- dijo la pelinegra.

-¡Tranquila!- le dijo Sasha mientas se acercaba a una pequeña caja donde guardaria la carne- Una vez que retomemos la tierra, podremos tener cerdos y vacas otra vez.

-¡Yo quiero un poco de carne!- grito Thomas.

-¡Yo también! ¡Guardame un poco!- dijo Connie.

Y asi todos se apuntaron a la loca idea de la chica papata.

 _-Chicos...-_ penso Eren. _-Cinco años han pasado desde entonces...La humanidad finalmente esta recuperando su dignidad..¡Podemos ganar! ¡El contraataque de la humanidad comienza ahora!-_

 ***BOOOM***

Eren volteo rápidamente para toparse con una sorpresa, una gran sorpresa, frente a él, estaba al que habia odiado tanto tiempo. El titan colosal.

*BOOOM*

El Titán colosal habia vuelto a destruir una puerta de la muralla. Todos sus compañeros salieron volando de donde se encontraban. Pudiéndose sujetar de las paredes que restaban con su equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

-¡Samuel!- grito Sasha viendo que uno de sus compañeros caia. Sin embargo uso su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales [M3D] y rescato a su amigo.

-Estuvo cerca...-

-La puerta...esta rota..los titanes entraran otra vez..- dijo Connie mirando la ya habierta puerta.

En ese momento Eren recordo el momento de la muerte de su madre. "Los mataré a todos! ¡A todos y cada uno de ellos!" Recordó sus palabras.

-A todos...y cada uno..de ellos..- dijo en voz baja- ¡Preparen la artillería! ¡Cuatro grupos! ¡Preparense para la batalla! ¡El objetivo esta justo en frente de nosotros! ¡Es el Titán colosal!- Grito el ojiverde.

Eren no lo dejaría escapar, no otra vez. Trepó el muro con su equipo M3D. Llegando a la cima del este. -Hola..han pasado 5 años...-

Eren corrió hacia el Titán pero este levantó una de sus grandes manos con la intención de derrumbar al moreno, él al ver esta acción, saltó rápidamente enganchando su equipo M3D en el mayor de los Titanes. Corrió sobre sus brazos, hasta llegar a una altura específica donde podia dañar el punto débil de este.

-¡Ahí! ¡Eres mio!- grito Eren listo para atacar.

Sin embargo una gran rafaga de humo caliente lo hizo "retroceder", pero a él muy poco le importó, se preparo otra vez para atacar más ya para entonces el gran Titán habia desparecido.

-¡¡¡NANI!!!- volvio a trepar el muro mas confundido que antes.

 **•Actualidad•**

-¡ustedes ya han completado su entrenamiento y se han convertido en soldados! ¡Espero que participen activamente en esta mision! ¡Quien se atreva a desertar se le dará ejecución capital!-

Jean estaba cabreado, y como no estarlo, habia trabajado muy duro para poder ingresar a la policía militar, solo le faltaba un misero dia. Sin embargo tenia que pasar antes de se fuera hacia los interiores del muro Sina. ¡Eso si era suerte!

 _-¡Maldicion!-_

Caminaba con tanta rabia y despiste que choco con él que lo hacía enfadar y empeorar aún mas la situacion, Eren.

-¡Apartate!- lo empujo.

-¡Oye Jean! ¡¿Que mierda te pasa?!- lo sujeto el ojiverde.

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Estúpido suicida!- se liberó del agarre de Eren y lo sujeto de su camisa. Sin darse cuenta que cierta pelinegra los obserbava.-¡Tu querías unirte al equipo de reconocimiento! ¡Ya estabas preparado para ser alimento para los Titanes! ¡Pero yo hiba a ir al interior mañana! ¡Maldicion!- grito Jean

-¡Calmate!- grito Eren.

-¡¿Calmarme y asumir mi muerte?!- se exaltó Jean.

-¡No! ¡Recuerda nuestros 3 años de entrenamiento!- dijo Eren empujandolo contra una columna.- ¡Estuvimos al borde de la muerte muchas veces estos 3 años! Algunos incluso murieron. Otros escaparón. Otros fueron enviados de vuelta. ¡Pero nosotros sobrevivimos! ¿¡No es así!? ¡Vamos a sobrevivir hoy tambien! ¡Sobreviremos hoy y mañana te largarás al interior!- termino de gritar Eren.

-¡Demonios!- salió de la escena Jean muy fastidiado.

-Eren..si la pelea se pone muy caótica ven a buscarme..- dijo Mikasa acercandose a él.

-¿Eh? ¡Estamos en escuadrones totalmente diferentes!- le gritó Eren.

-En medio de la pelea, nada va deacuerdo al plan, ¡te protegeré!- le dijo a Eren con cierta angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Que es lo qu-?-

-Ackerman! Fuiste especialmente asignada a la retaguardia. Ven conmigo.- le dijo uno de sus superiores interviniendo su plática.

-¡Solo estorbaría en ese lugar señor!-

-No pedí tu opinión, la evacuación va lento, personas ya han muerto a causa de los titanes, necesitamos tantos guardias de élite como se pueda para proteger a los civiles- dijo su superior retirandose a paso lento esperando a que Mikasa lo siguiera.

-Pero-!- Mikasa hiba a replicar hasta que Eren alzo la voz.

-Oye! ¡Se realista Mikasa! ¡No es normal en ti entrar en pánico! La humanidad esta al borde de la extinción. ¡A nadie le importa un carajo lo que tu quieras!- le grito haciendo que ella bajará la mirada

-Lo siento..perdi la cabeza..-

-Tks..- Eren estaba por marcharse hasta que Mikasa lo sujeto.

-Solo una cosa..por favor...no mueras..-

Eren se solto bruscamente de su agarre y se alejo caminando a paso veloz. _No moriré...-_

 **~•~Con Sasuke~•~**

¿En que clase de genjutsu se encontraba? Tal parece que en uno en el que por más que quisiera salir no tenía la fuerza o el recurso suficiente como para hacerlo.

Habia salido por la puerta posterior de esa casa viendo como muchas personas corrian hacia una dirección opuesta a donde esas enormes criaturas venian. También diviso que muchas personas usaban un dispositivo que les permitia saltar y moverse en el aire. Uno de ellos bajo a ayudarlo.

-¡Eh tú! ¡Tienes que salir hacía la puerta del muro Rose!- le hablo uno de esos hombres.

-¡sigue a esas personas!- hazlo una mujer con las mismas vestimentas que el hombre.

Sasuke estaba ahora muy confundido. Y lo que vio al momento término destruyendo cualquier tipo de perspectiva del lugar. Una de esas criaturas extrañas corría de una manera no muy normal hacia ellos.

-¡Hannah! Es un excéntrico ten cuidado!- le grito el hombre a la chica. Pero esta no se percató de lo que pasaba hasta que la enorme criatura la sujeta.

Vio que el hombre al intentar salvarla corta un pedazo de la mano de este Titán con unas grandes cuchillas. Arrancandole su extremidad. Sin embargo este con su mano libre tomo al hombre y lo arrojó hacía un edicio, fracturando su cuello y callendo al frio pavimento, ensuciandolo con sangre.

-¡FRAAANZ!- Grito la chica que al instante partió la parte del cuello de este Titán haciéndolo caer al suelo. -¿¡QUE ESPERAS!? ¡LARGO DE AQUI!-

Le grito ella, a lo que Sasuke solo atino a correr, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Vio un gran grupo de personas amontonadas en una gran puerta, el suponía que esa era la puerta al tal lugar llamado "Rose". Aún se encontraba no del todo bien despues de lo que habia sucedido, se sentía un estorbo. Y puede que sea aún mas inferior a un estorbo en esos momentos.

-¡Ahh!- grito un hombre al ser empujado por otro.

-¡Oye! ¡¿No se dan cuenta de la situación en la que estamos?!- grito alguien en la multitud.

Tal parece que una gran carga aislaba el paso hacia la otra parte de la muralla.

-¡Por supuesto que somos concientes! ¡Asi que si quieren vivir ayudennos!- grito el que parecia el superior.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- dijo uno que otro aldeano- ¡Dejen pasar a las personas primero!-

-¡Has algo soldado!- empujo un aldeano al que parecia ser un tipo con las mismas vestimentas ¿militares? Sasuke no lo comprendía.

-Pe..pero- dijo el soldado al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Atrevete, miserable! ¡Soy el jefe de los mercaderes de esta zona!-

-Ah..no queria..- dijo el soldado retrocediendo.

-¡¿Quien crees que ha comprado la comida que has cagado esta mañana?! ¿¡Acaso puedes eliminar a todos los Titanes de la ciudad tu solo?! ¡Empujen todos!-grito-¡Este cargamento vale más que todas sus vidas juntas! ¡Si ayudan los recompensaré!-

-No te preocupes...todo estará bien..- dijo una mujer a su pequeña hija. Lo que a Sasuke le recordo a la mujer y a su pequeña que lo habian ayudado.

-Oka-san..¿que es eso?- dijo la pequeña señalando hacia un gran Titan de 15 metros correr hacia ellos.

-¡Empujen rapido si quieren vivir!-

No otra vez. Sasuke se rehusaba, no podría volver a ver como se comían a las demás personas. Ya no queria estar ahi. No más.

Y cuando el Titán ya estaba cerca la vio. Fue un movimiento, rápido, precisó que los salvó, haciendo que el Titán cayera a pocos metros de ellos.

-Oh...¿Que estan haciendo?- dijo la pelinegra.

-¡Justo a tiempo! ¡Ayudanos! ¡Te daré una recompensa!- grito el encargado de la carga.

-Ahora mismo estan matando a mis compañeros, como la evacuación aún no a finalizado, estan luchando a muerte contra los titanes- Dijo Mikasa mirando al hombre con un semblante de preocupación.

-¡Es su deber! Ofrecen sus vidas para proteger a los ciudadanos y a sus bienes ¡no se entusiasmen solo porque esten siendo útiles por primera vez en cien años!-

Mikasa al oir esto bajo de la cabeza del Titán con los ojos mirando fijamente al responsable de tal desorden, haciéndose paso por los aldeanos y pasando justo por el lado de Sasuke.

-Si das por hecho de que unos se tienen que sacrificar por otros , entenderás que, aveces, se puede salvar muchas vidas con solo una muerte- dijo Mikasa caminando hacia la dirección del hombre.

-¡Intentalo!- gritó mientras dos hombres se ponian al frente de él con la intención de defenderlo.- Conozco a tus superiores desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡Puedo decir que te maten!-

Los dos hombres corrieron hacia Mikasa a lo cual Sasuke hiba a intervenir pero ella con sus dos cuchillas los noqueó dejándolos en el piso.

-No entiendo como, si los cadáveres no hablan- sentencio la pelinegra alzando su mano con una cuchilla dispuesta a acabar con la vida del hombre.

-¡Espera!- gritó.

-Je..Jefe..-

-Retiren el carro..- hablo el hombre. A lo cual sus empleados obedecieron al instante retirando el gran equipaje que no les permitía pasar.

Sasuke vio que todas las personas se adentraron al otro lado del muro.

-¡Arigato onee-chan!- le dijo la niña a Mikasa. A lo cual ella respondio con el típico saludo militar del puño en su corazón.

Madre e hija salieron de la escena dejando a Sasuke solo en frente de Mikasa. Ella lo miro por un instante.

-Deberías retirarte ya, este no es lugar para civiles, y dudo que después de hoy lo sea.- le dijo ella a él.

-Nadie me da ordenes- Sasuke muy prepotente volteó con la intencion de retirarse, mas cuando se dispuso a ver a la chica que lo habia salvado. Ya no se encontraba ahi.

 _-Vaya, parece que ella causó gran efecto en tí, o mejor dicho, todo el lugar causo efecto en tí, Sasuke-kun...-_

-Tú...- dijo Sasuke mirando a la pequeña rubia que lo habia llevado a ese lugar de infierno.

 _-Por cierto, mi nombre es Eliane...-_

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

Bueno he aqui una loca idea cruzando mi mente, tengo muchas espectativas con esta historia, espero que ustedes después de leerlo también, trate de hacerla lo más coherente posible, ya que he leído muchos FanFics de ambas series juntas y nunca me han terminado de "saciar" Por asi decirlo.

Asi que decidí escribir algo por mi misma. Espero que les haya gustado. Duda, pregunta o sugerencia por favor dejarlo en la cajita de comentarios. [Si vas a criticar hazlo con fundamentos y que sea una critica constructiva, después de todo nadie es perfecto en este mundo] Sayonara.


	2. Un nuevo Descubrimiento

**"LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA DE LA HUMANIDAD"**

•

•

•

 _Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, pues la esperanza misma constituye una dicha, y sus fracasos, por frecuentes que sean, son menos horribles que su extinción._

 _ღ_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto ni de Shingeki no Kyojin son mios, Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro.**

•

-Ahh! D-Donde estoy?...-

Todo le era oscuro, sentía que su ropa estaba toda viscosa y el olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales. Estaba flotando. Pero ¿en que?, ya lo habia recordado.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _No lo podia creer, todos sus compañeros estaban siendo devorados, se sentia impotente, queria hacer algo pero sus piernas no le respondian. Armin no sabia que hacer en ese entonces, solo se limito a ver el gran espectaculo de los Titanes que se comian a la mayoria de jovenes de su escuadron._

 _Ya no quería luchar, sabía que era ridiculo puesto a que el dia siguiente sería llevado a la Gran Legion de Reconocimiento. Que patetico se sentía. Sus ganas de pelear desfallecieron._

 _-A..Alto..porfavor...¿por que..? estoy viendo a mis amigos ...¿ser devorados?...-_

 _Sintió unas grandes pisadas dirigiendose a él. Volteó seguro de lo que se trataba y en efecto, era un Titan de aproximadamente 10 metros frente a él._

 _-¿Por que mi cuerpo no se mueve?..-_

 _El gran Titan ya lo tenia preso en sus manos , a punto devorar al rubio, lo soltó, haciendo que este lo tragará._

 _Eren que era testigo de todo lo que estaba pasando, tirando sin una pierna en el tejado de alguna de esas edificaciones. Creyo que Armin haria algo para mantener su vida, mas se habia equivocado. Sin importarle el haber perdido una extremidad inferior decidio socorrer a su mejor amigo._

 _Y asi lo hizo. tomo el brazo de Armin que se encontraba ya en la entrada de la gran garganta del titan. Empujandolo con brusquedad hacia afuera de la boca de la criatura_

 _-¡Eren!- Gritó el rubio viendo a su mas preciado amigo entre los dientes del Titan intentando salir del lugar. Y todo se sintió a camará lenta desde ese momento, su querido amigo estiraba uno de sus brazos para poder salir de entre los dientes del feroz Titan._

 _-¡SAL DE AHI!- gritó Armin, más cuando hiba a tomar su mano, esta ya habia sido devorado. Dejando a un incredulo rubio a su paso._

 _ **Fin del FlashBack**_

-Oka..san..¿donde estas?..salva...me...-

Aun incluso en ese lugar quedaban personas vivas, podía escuchar claramente sus palabras y suplicas de auxilio.

-Oka..san...no qui..quiero estar a..aqui..-

Su madre, la imagen de ella recorría su cabeza, sus amigos, su padre...su sueño.

-Yo..venceré a los titanes..¡HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NINGUNO!

/

-¿Eliane?-

-Asi es, me he percadato de estas un tanto confundido, asi que vine a darte una mano.-

¿Quién no habría estado confundido? Le era ajeno todo aquel lugar, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Lo unico que quería era que la maldita mocosa lo llevará de vuelta a su vida "tranquila" en el país del fuego.

-Mira Sasuke...Se que debes estar haciendote varias preguntas, lo cual considero muy normal, pero debes saber que yo no puedo sacarte de aquí- dijo Eliane acercandose al frente de él.

Sasuke la estaba pasando realmente mal, y sabía que la cría esa podía sacarlo de ahi. Mas cuando quería activar su Mangekyou Sharingan, ella sonrio de medio lado y espetó.

-Ni se te ocurra usar el poco chakra que te queda Sasuke, siento que lo necesitarás si quieres sobrevivir al menos por hoy-

Al instante dejo la idea de activar su doujutsu y la miro aun más enojado, tomándola de sus hombros y agitandola bruscamente.

-¿A que juegas? ¿Qué clase de genjutsu es este?-

-Te aseguro que no es ninguna clase de tecnica ilusoria, yo te traje aqui, pero fue tu voluntad la que me obligo a hacerlo-

-¡Mi voluntad dices! Te digo de una vez que yo nunca quise estar en un lugar de mierda viendo como se comen a las personas de este endemoniado sitio!- Sasuke ya estaba a su límite, tal vez nunca lo haya tenido, pero de ser asi ya no aguantaría más las travesuras de esa niñata.

-Escucha Sasuke, me gustaría contarte todo, y te prometo que lo haré. Sin embargo debes salir de aquí primero, tienes un 6% de tu chakra activado. Se que muy prontó llegaras al 100%- La pequeña rubia intento tranquilizar al azabache mostrandole una suave sonrisa, al instante saco una katana que escondia tras de si misma, abriendo la mano de Sasuke y colocándo su gran katana en la mano de su portador. -Ahora..esto te ayudará, despúes de todo eres Uchiha Sasuke, puedes valerte por ti mismo-

El ex vengador suspiro con cansancio y frustración. Tomándo con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, se dispuso a obvservar el como podria saltar hacia la cima del gran muro, para cuando hiba a preguntarle algo más a Eliane esta ya no se encontraba ahi.

-Tks...maldita sea...-

/

-¡Excelente! Tan precisa como siempre Ackerman, dime ¿Qué hiciste para formar ese caracter?-

Ahí estaba otra vez, alabandola solo para salvar su propio pellejo, la verdad ya se estaba acostumbrando al trato que tenían con ella sus superiores, ni modo. Era la mejor de su generación y cualquiera quisiera tenerla en su escuadrón. Ella lo miro con incomodez dando a saber que no respondería tal pregunta. A su edad, era una persona demasiado calmada la cual la volvía perfeca para la batalla.

-Lo..Lo siento, no tienes que contestar a eso, subiré al muro. Te veo ahí- Y mientras su capítan de escuadron corría sobre los tejados con direccion a las murallas ella lo recordó, el día que conocío a Eren.

-¿Por que ahora?- susurro para si misma mientras sentia las gotas de agua caer sobre si, ella se reconfortaba en la larga bufanda roja de su casi hermano Eren. La unica familia que le quedaba y que debia proteger a costa de su vida.

Y al instante, el recuerdo de aquella niña pequeña y su madre que rescato con la demas multitud de gente apareció en su mente, con los recuerdos de su niñez.

Ella tambien tenia una madre, un padre..un lugar al que regresar, un calor familiar, ella solia ser un alma feliz.

Pero todo aquello le fue arrebatado, su niñez e infancia nunca fueron suyas desde aquel dia. Y aunque tenia a la familia Jaeger, a su corta edad sabía muy bien que nada volvería a ser lo mismo consigo misma. Más entonces nego con la cabeza quitadon todo rastro de pensamientos que tenia. Uso su equipo de (M3D) y penso solo en ir con Eren.

-Ya voy para hayá..Eren..-

/

-Que vamos a hacer...El edificio de Suministros esta rodeado de ellos y de seguro a dentro deben haber mas...-

-¡Maldiciión! ¡Esos cobardes tenían que estar aqui desde hace rato!- Jean estaba cabreado ¿Y como no? Se suponia que el escuadron de suministros tenía que darles el gas que les faltaba para poder subir a los muros pero los cobardes los habia dejado a su suerte.

-¡Animo chicos! no podemos darnos por vencidos! ¡yo ire al frente!- Mas las palabras de Sasha no llegaban al oido de ninguno de sus compañeros. Todos estaban sumergidos en la idea de que ese día sería el ultimo de sus vidas. -¡Armín! ¡Tu me ayudaras-! ¿A..Armin..?- El rubio no podía oirla, estaba recostado en una pared sin poderselo creer aun, su mejor amigo estaba..muerto.

-Chicos..- Mikasa ya estaba ahí, se dirigió hacia Annie, Bertolt, Reiner y Marco que se sorprendieron a su llegada.-¿Saben donde esta el escuadron de Eren?-

-Armin esta ahí..- señalo Reiner hacia el rubio.

-¡Armin!- La morena corrio hacia el intrigada en saber que habia ocurrido.

- _Mierda..es Mikasa..¿como voy a verle la cara ahora? Nisiquiera merezco estar vivo..de haberlo sabido...hubiera preferido morir con él...-_ pensó con gran temor y tristeza, sabia que su amiga se desplomaría al enterarse que ya no tenia a nadie mas.

-Armin..¿Estas herido? ¿Te sientes bien?- Mikasa se arrodillo hasta la altura de él mas al no obtener respuesta volvió a incorporarse- ¿Donde esta Eren? ¿Armin?-

No podía ocultarselo por mas tiempo, alzo su mirada azulina hacia los ojos onix de ella. Mostrando gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos que provocaron una terrible sensación de sorpresa y temor en Mikasa.

-Nuestra unidad, la unidad de cadetes numero 34 ...¡Thomas Wagner, Nic Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Caroline y Eren Jaeger! ¡Los 5 de ellos han cumplido su deber ¡Y murieron heroicamente en el campo de batalla!- grito Armin entre lagrimas.

Todos ahi quedaron atonitos, no podían creer que todo un escuadron haya sido asesinada.

-Imposible...- Sasha aun no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

-La escuadra 34 fue casi aniquilada- entre todos los espectantes hablaban para si mismos.-Si nosotros peleamos contra los Titanes terminaremos asi..-

-Lo siento Mikasa..Eren a muerto en mi lugar...No merezco vivir..en verdad lo siento..-Lloraba Armin aun sin levantar el rostro, no se atrevia a hacerlo, hasta que sintio una mano encima de la suya.

-Armin..- Era Mikasa, lo estaba mirando a los ojos con una tranquilidad que le hizo tranquilizar un poco. -Respira profundo, este no es el momento para estar emocional..-

-¿Eh?- Armin lo miro atonito, no espero esa reaccíon en ella. Vio como se levanto y camino hacia el borde del gran tejado donde se encontraban todos.

-Marco, si derrotamos a los Titanes cerca del cuartel general, podemos ganar suministros y gas para poder subir a los mueros. Eso es correcto ¿cierto?- dijo la pelinegra mientras aún caminaba.

-S..si...pero incluso si tu estas aqui estamos en desventa-

-podemos hacerlo- Mikasa volteo a mirar a Marco con rudeza sorprendiendolo enormemente.

-Soy fuerte, ¡Mucho mas fuerte que ustedes!- exclamó alzando una de sus grandes espadas al cielo.-¡Extremadamente fuerte! ¡Puedo matar a todos esos titanes de afuera! ¡Incluso si estoy sola!-

Todos seguian mirando a Mikasa sorprendidos por sus acciones.- ¡Ustedes son incompetentes o simples cobardes! que pateticos, pueden quedarse aqui a chuparse los dedos, si, hagan eso. -

-¡Oye Mikasa! ¿Que estas diciendo?- grito una chica de otro escuadrón.- ¿Quieres enfrentarte a todos esos Titanes tu sola? ¡No hay ninguna forma de que hagas eso!-

-Si no puedo, moriré.- dijo ya mas cerca de la orilla bajando su gran cuchilla- Pero si gano, entonces viviré..¡No puedo ganar si no peleo!- grito Mikasa usando su (M3D) hacía su destino.

-¡Oye!-

-Tus habilidades discursivas son las pateticas...¿Cuál es el punto de esto? ¿Hacernos entrar en accion?- Susurro un tanto fuerte Jean- ¡Es toda tu culpa Eren!- bociferó irritado, ya listo para usar su (M3D)- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Fuimos entrenados para dejar a un compañero luchar solo?! ¡A este paso nos convertiremos en cobardes!- Grito y se encamino a seguir a Mikasa.

-Estoy sorprendido de oirlo decir eso...- Espeto Reiner caminando para seguir a un frustrado Jean.

Todos hicieron lo mismo, dejando su temor de lado.

/

Subir al gran tejado no fue problema ninguno para el, de todas maneras el era un ninja. El poder caminar sobre cualquier superficie e impulsarse seria lo basico, inclusive tan basico como para un idiota como Naruto.

 _"El dobe.."_ penso por un instante en su mejor amigo, ¿Lo extrañaba? no lo admitiria. Pero estando tan lejos de su realidad el podría extrañar cualquier idiotez de la aldea de la hoja o del Mundo Shinobi. Inclusive a cierta pelirosa que de niño lo irritaba a montones. Y claro, no podía dejar de lado a su sensei.

En que estaba pensando, ese no era momento de cosas sentimentales como el extrañar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Tenia que ver la manera de largarse de aquel lugar. Miró a la joven que hace algunos momentos le habia gritado que se fuera del lugar.

Estaba al lado de un hombre tirado en el suelo. Intentando en vano revivir su ya cadaver probablemente frío. No sintió culpa, ni mucho menos lastima. Asi que decidió ver de lejos.

La chica tenia una espada al lado suyo, vio que ella entre lagrimas apuntaba esta arma afialda hacia su farganta. Las intenciones eran mas que obvias, la mujer acabaría con su vida. No le importo demasiado, si queria terminar su sufrimiento ¿Quien era él para impedirlo?.

Mas cuando la mujer hiba a hacerlo un gran titan, algo raro para el aparecio corriendo hacia ella y el cadaver. Ella gritaba desesperada, tal parece que no queria que acabará asi.

No sabia que le pasaba, actuaba por instinto..intento saltar hacia el titan pero una mujer le habia ganado en matarlo. Se sentía ridiculo, estaba por salvar a una persona que quería morir. Y aun cuando no pudo sentirse más patético, ya estaba cargando a la pelinegra. Ahora que la observaba mejor ya la podía reconocer, era la misma de hace rato. Que salvo a la gran multitud de personas.

-¿Q-Que haces?- Mikasa estaba cayendo por la falta de gas en su (M3D). Pero un extraño sujeto la sostenía ¿quien era?.

-No me gusta deberle cosas a nadie..con un simple "gracias" basta- dijo él, dejandola en el suelo.

Él tipo era ágil, ella lo sabia. Solo al darse cuenta de que no usaba un (M3D) Pudo entender perfectamente su capacidad.

En cambio Sasuke estaba mas extrañado consigo mismo que hace 5 minutos. Que clase de extraña y sentimental mosca le pico. Se sentia aun mas rídiculo que antes.

Dejo a la extraña mujer y dio un gran salto entre las paredes hasta llegar al techo de una de las grandes edificaciones.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- Más Sasuke ya no estaba ahí, se había ¿desvanecido? entre un monton de hojas verdes y humo,

¡¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera trepar sin ningun problema por los tejados sin algun equipo de (M3D)?! Y lo mas extraño era..¿Como se había desvanecido?.

 _/_

-Mikasa es una tía asombrosa..- Dijo Connie mientras la veia de lejos asesinar a varios titanes.

-No, ella solo usa la adrenalina para calmarse...a este paso ya no le quedara más gas y-Armin no pudo terminar de hablar al ver que su amiga caia hacia el suelo. -¡Mikasa!- Él no permitiría que Mikasa muerierá. Asi que fue a auxiliar a su amiga, a un paso lento debido a la poca cantidad de suministros.

-¡Maldición!- Jean tambien hiba a encaminarse hacia donde estaba Mikasa sin embargo...

-¡Jean! ¡Tu sigue al frente! ¡Armin y yo nos encargaremos de eso!- Le grito Connie mientras seguia al rubio.

-Tks...deacuerdo!- Jean tomo el frente guiando a cada uno de los soldados que quedaban. A su lado se encontraba Marco brindandole su conifanza.

-Jean..tu tienes madera de lider. Gracias a ti ya llegaremos al Cuartel general!- Exclamo Marco sonriendo.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Marco- en su rostro se formo una sonrisa de medio lado. Quiso voltear a ver como estaban sus demás compañeros. Grave error.

Una parte de ellos estaban siendo devorados, toda muestra de confianza se desvaneció en ese instante. Pero no se detuvo, continuo con su responsabilidad. Con la responsibilidad de todas aquellas vidas que aun continuaban respirando.

-¡AHHHH!-

 _/_

Mikasa se habia quedado en el suelo, arrodilalda, recordando que lo ultimo que tenía, lo que le quedaba de familia...ya no existia.

 _"Este mundo es despiadado..."_ -Penso- _"Y tambien es muy hermoso.."_

Aun recordaba el como Eren le ofrecia su bufanda, consolandola cuando no tenía nada. Escuchaba grandes pasos, de seguro era un Titan, mas para entonces ella ya no queria levantarse. No tenia fuerza para seguir luchando. Alzo el rostro confirmando lo que tenia al frente.

 _"Tuve una buena vida."_ -Volvió a pensar mientras cerraba los ojos y continuó recordando, escuchando los fuertes sonidos que el gran titan emitia. Este alzo su gran mano intentando sujetar a la pelinegra, más cuando hiba a hacerlo ella se lo impidio, cortandole todos sus dedos y haciendose a un lado.

-¿Eh?..-

El Titan intento sujetarla nuevamente propiciandole garndes estocadas con su mano. Más ella los intento esquivar callendo al suelo. _-"¿Por que? Pensé que me habia rendido..¿Por que estoy de pie?..¿Por que estoy luchando? ¿Por que?"-_ Aun confusa esquivo todos los ataques del Titan, mas escucho otro atrás suyo acercandosele. -" _Mi vida ya no tiene sentido...¿Que me impulsa..."-_

-"¡LUCHA!"- La voz de Eren animandola a que siga adelante resonó en toda su cabeza. -"¡Tienes que luchar!"-

-Lo siento mucho Eren...- se recrimino a si misma, mientras pequeños hilos de lagrimas caían por la comisura de su rostro. _-No volvere a rendirme...Nunca me rendiré..Si yo muero, no podré recordarte...¡Así que voya ganar a cualquier costa!_ ¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Grito Mikasa, mas cuando hiba a atacar el Titan que se encontraba detras suyo golpeo fuertemente al otro Titan de su delante.

Dejandola aun mas extrañada que antes.

 _/_

-Kuso...he gastado mas de la mitad de chakra que tenia en el jutsu de teletransportación, aun no puedo usar todo mi chakra...que asco de vida- Hablo para si mismo en voz alta.

-Me gustaría saber quien es usted y como es que nunca antes lo he visto en las murallas...- Sasuke escucho una voz desconocida para él, y al voltear divisoa un gran hombre pero algo en su rostro le decia que nos sería amigable.

/

-Hokage-sama, buenos días- se presento Sai en la hora oficial oficina del Hatake entre una nube de humo.

-¿Cómo va el reporte que te pedí de Sasuke? ¿Les ha dado algunos problemas ese pelmazo de alumno?- Preguntó el peliplata sonriendo de medio lado debajo de su mascara, sabia que si su exalumno quería ser problematico podría serlo, inclusive mas que Naruto.

-Ese es el problema Hokage-sama...no hay rastros de él...-

 ***N/A***

Disculpen mi falta de responsabilidad u.u pero..me perdí en el sendero de la vida ¿Que les puedo decir? xD es contagioso. La verdad no me sentía muy bien como para escribir y nunca me gusta hacer las cosas por obligación. Espero que les haya gustado! Trataré de actualizar pronto! nwn. Hasta un próximo capítulo.


End file.
